Unexpected
by Sakura Blossom3
Summary: pg for kissing. When Hikari and Ken cheat on Takeru and Yolei, who're the one's getting hurt? miyakeru, some Hiken.


Moshi moshi!  
  
Amazing. I wrote a fic NOT based on Takari! WOW. Or Miyaken. Some at beginning, but then just Miyakeru.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters  
  
Claimer: I DO own this fic  
  
Everyone is a year older than in the second season.  
  
Part One  
  
The Betrayal  
  
  
  
Takeru whistled happily as he hurried to the park to meet Hikari. His eyes  
  
glinted happily at the thought of his wonderful girlfriend. He loved how  
  
her soft brown eyes tenderly gazed at him whenever they were at dinner  
  
or a movie or, a personal fav of both, a walk in the park He loved the way  
  
her creamy white skin blended perfectly with her soft brown hair. And he loved her smile, the way it lit up her whole face when she laughed. He was certain she would never, EVER hurt him. He heard a happy humming and noticed Yolei practically skipping in the same direction of the park that he was going. "HEY YOLEI!!!" he called, running up to her. Noting the humungous grins on each others faces, they said in unison, "Date with  
  
Kari/Ken, huh?" "Uh huh." they said, again in unison. Then they both laughed.  
  
"Hey, Yolei, are you guys meeting in the park?" asked Takeru. Yolei nodded, not quite  
  
understanding. "So are me and Hikari!" he exclaimed happily. Yolei looked at him strangely. "Yeeaaaahhh, soooooooo?" she said slowly, as if talking to a mental  
  
person. Takeru sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. "Soooooooo, we'll double-date!" he said finally. Yolei brightened. "Oh! Hai, hai!" she nodded quickly.  
  
So they set off, they're topic of discussion they're boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
(Ken is the boyfriend of YOLEI, and Hikari is the girlfriend of TAKERU, for all you sick, twisted people out there) "Ya know what I love about Hikari?" said Takeru.  
  
"What?" asked Yolei. "I love the way that when we are together, I can look in her eyes and be secure that she only see's me, and somehow she likes what she see's!" he answered, and Yolei laughed. "Ditto here." she said, winking. They were still laughing as they pushed aside a branch and saw Ken and Hikari making out on a park bench.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hikari sat down on a bench to wait for Takeru. She had been thinking about it, and decided that tonight she would have one last make-out session with him and then dump  
  
him so she could hit on other people, like Ken and Davis.*a/n: GAG ME WITH A SPOON!!!!*  
  
She smirked and slid her tongue over her top lip. She couldn't WAIT to be able to flirt with complete strangers again.  
  
Well, she could wait long enough to get another taste of the sweetest lips she had ever tasted… Suddenly,  
  
she heard a rustling, and Ken stepped out from behind a tree. She couldn't keep herself from letting a sexy smirk  
  
slide onto her face as she greeted the well-built, blue-haired, intense Ichijouji. He looked very tasty….  
  
Ken looked surprised yet happy to see Hikari. He came over and sat next to her. Rather close, if ya think about  
  
it. "So ya waiting for TK?" he asked kind of dully. Hikari had an urge to tell him no. "Yeah." she ended up saying anyway.  
  
"Yolei?" she asked, also rather dully. "Yeah…look, Hikari, um, I'm kind of planning on dumping Yolei tonight." he said.  
  
"Why?" Hikari tried to look simply curious and not thrilled. "Well, you see, we're really not all that alike, and we have  
  
very different experiences and dreams, and well, to tell the truth, I just think she's kind of a sick puppy," he admitted  
  
rather ashamedly. Hikari couldn't mask her excitement this time. "I'm breaking up with Takeru tonight too!  
  
In all honestly, we're just not a good match. He's too perky and trusting, and I'm quiet and deep. And TK's  
  
SOOOOO naïve…..but, a REALLYY good kisser." she said, CERTAINLY not minding how Ken's arm  
  
had wrapped itself around her shoulders. "Actually, I'm only dating him for his lips." She added, sounding perfectly comfortable with this. Suddenly Ken cupped her chin in his hand and said, "Why don't you test out mine?"  
  
before pulling her into a heated kiss. He cautiously poked his tongue in her mouth and Hikari eagerly shoved hers  
  
into his, surprising him. They kept kissing for about ten minutes when they heard a strangled gasp from behind them.  
  
They pulled apart and saw Yolei backing away in horror, and Takeru looking as though he had just had a rusty  
  
butter knife plunged through his chest. Immediately, they both stood up to explain, but Yolei and Takeru had already run off.  
  
For a minute, they looked guilty, but then Hikari said, "Hold me, Ken," and Ken did more than just hold her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*-*~  
  
  
  
Yolei ran in tears to the playground area and collapsed on that freakin merry-go-round thingy. She then noticed  
  
How Takeru had followed her. "TK?" she asked miserably. TK sat down comfortingly next to her to catch his breath.  
  
He had tear-stained cheeks too. "It's okay." he repeated several times. "TK…why?" Yolei asked quietly.  
  
TK looked at her. "I couldn't tell you that, Miya." he said. Yolei looked at him. It was the first time anyone had called  
  
her even a shortened version of her actual name. She rather liked it. "Um, TK, this is a strange time to ask you this,  
  
Also, it's a strange thing to ask, but… could you call me that more often? I-I rather like it." she said through tears.  
  
TK looked rather surprised, but agreed to call her that. She continued sniffling. Then she snuggled into TK's side, because it was getting cold. TK hugged her gently, to warm her up. TK suddenly looked at her and Miya suddenly looked at him,  
  
and they leaned in and kissed. When they pulled apart, they stared at one another wordlessly for a moment, and then leaned in again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt were sitting in the kitchen of Tai's apartment when they heard Hikari come in and watched her  
  
walk into the kitchen with a sad and ecstatic look on her face. "How'd your date with my otou-chan go?" called Matt.  
  
"Eventfully." answered Hikari as she sat down with a celery stick. Tai and Matt exchanged glances. "What does that mean?"  
  
Tai asked. "It means that I am no longer dating Takeru and spent the night frenching Ken." she answered, seemingly unaware of the now fuming Matt in the room. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" thundered Matt, turning red. Hikari snapped to reality. "YOU  
  
DID BREAK UP WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER FIRST, RIGHT??!!!!!" he demanded. Hikari knew she couldn't lie.  
  
"W-well…" she began, but was interrupted by a chorus of shocked gasps from her brother and the girls, and having to  
  
duck not to have her head severed by Matt. "So…my…brother…doesn't…know?!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Hikari cowered. "No…he knows…" she said in a tiny voice. Now THIS surprised Matt. "And… he…. doesn't care?"  
  
He asked in a confused tone. Hikari now looked at the floor. "No…h-he and Yolei walked in while we were kissing."  
  
She said, starting to realize how terrible she had been and what she had just given up. Matt didn't even say anything this time.  
  
He just got up and ran out to find his little bro. He couldn't think about the unbearable pain his brother must be in. After all, he HAD loved her desperately. And Yolei... no one had even thought of her at first, but of course- after all, she had been dating  
  
Ken. Oh, next time he saw Ken, that little genius punk was DEAD.  
  
  
  
Matt looked around the park for a while and then turned into the playground area. He thought he saw some young  
  
couple on the merry-go-round, but on closer inspection he was shocked and relieved and proud at the same time.  
  
He saw Yolei sobbing into his brother's chest. He watched them, feeling so proud of his little brother, for a moment,  
  
and then saw TK and Yolei look at each other and kiss. He stumbled back in surprise, and then wondered why no one had thought of it before. He saw that their pain dulled in the kiss. He was happy for his brother and for Yolei. He decided to let  
  
them alone. Now, he would have to go find that Ken...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Miya and TK kissed, they both thought that this felt more right than with Hikari or Ken. They broke apart a minute later.  
  
"Does this mean I'm not gonna have to try to replace my girlfriend?" asked TK softly. Miya laughed and kissed him one more time, then they both left to go home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tai and Mimi got up as Matt rushed out the door, and Sora ran after him. Mimi went to go find Yolei, to help her cry it out.  
  
Tai went to his sister and stared at her. "Hikari. Why would you do that to TK? He's your best friend, and he loved you with all his heart, and you sure made it out as though you wanted to be with him." He said, not being able to phrase his thoughts well. "Well, he was a really good kisser." Said Hikari, and Tai closed his eyes. "Oh, I did not want to hear my little sister say that. Oh, I did NOT just hear that..." he muttered heavenwards. Hikari blushed sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll continue soon, I promise!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Till next time, ja! 


End file.
